prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 5, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = December 5, 2019 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Kingston upon Hull | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #71 | special = | previous = November 28 | next = December 12 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on December 5, 2019. Summary One week after shocking the WWE Universe with her return to NXT UK for the first time since TakeOver: Cardiff and attacking NXT UK Women’s Champion Kay Ley Ray, Toni Storm stepped in the square circle against Killer Kelly. Moments after overcoming Kelly with a German suplex and Storm Zero in an aggressive matchup, Storm was suddenly attacked from behind by Kay Lee Ray. This brought Piper Niven to the ring, and she sent the titleholder packing in a hurry. When Niven attempted to help Storm back to her feet, a furious Storm slapped her hand away and insisted she doesn’t need her help. The NXT UK Women’s Title hunt is heating up like never before. The animalistic tandem of Wild Boar & Primate locked horns with the unique team of Riddick Moss & Dorian Mack, an up-and-coming combination hoping to make a statement in the ultra-competitive tag team division of NXT UK. Although The Outliers put on a fine display by maintaining control through the majority of the match, The Hunt roared back with a huge comeback to reign supreme over their arrogant opponents with an absolute barrage of flying headbutts off the top rope. Clearly resentful of the recent opportunities he felt A-Kid was receiving in his first weeks in NXT UK, Jordan Devlin stepped through the ropes to take on the up-and-coming Superstar and teach him a lesson. As the subsequent action unfolded, Tyler Bate walked down to ringside in order to continue to show his support for A-Kid. But the presence of the first-ever WWE United Kingdom Champion only served to further enrage The Irish Ace, and despite a heroic effort by the Spanish-born Superstar, which included fighting through a painful injury to his left knee, Devlin caught him with a series of vicious kicks to the face before finishing him off with the Devlin Side. In the wake of an attack by Joseph Conners that spoiled a return match between Ligero and Tyler Banks several weeks ago, General Manager Johnny Saint established a Triple Threat Match between the three combatants to settle the issue. The match was an absolute war of attrition from start to finish and featured a jaw-dropping sequence: Banks hitting the Kiwi Crusher on Conners, Ligero executing the C4L on The Kiwi Buzzsaw, and Connors carrying out Don’t Look Down on the Leodensian Luchador. However, in the final seconds of the contest, Connors showed that he is indeed worthy when he hurled Banks into Ligero on the apron before finishing off the latter with his second Don’t Look Down of the night. After Gallus and Ilja Dragunov teamed up for a brutal Eight-Man Tag Team Match against Imperium – which did little to quell the chaos between the deadly forces -- United Kingdom champion WALTER met face-to-face with Joe Coffey to carry out historical negotiations with the intention of bringing an end to the bedlam. In proceedings regulated by NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala, the result of the intense back-and-forth was as follows: WALTER agreed to defend the United Kingdom Title against Joe Coffey at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II in January, NXT UK Tag Team Champions Mark Coffey & Wolfgang will put their titles on the line against Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel next week, and Ilja Dragunov stepped up to accept the challenge to battle Alexander Wolfe in a No Disqualification Match at a later date. However, once Coffey was gone, The Ring General informed the remaining Dragunov that he had made a mistake by coming to the ring and accepting the challenge. Seconds later, the full force of Imperium descended on him with a strategic sneak attack from all sides, culminating in the Moscow competitor being driven through a table. Results ; ; *Toni Storm defeated Killer Kelly *The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) defeated The Outliers (Dan Matha & Riddick Moss) *Jordan Devlin defeated A-Kid *Joseph Conners defeated Travis Banks and Ligero in a Triple Threat Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.1.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.2.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.3.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.4.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.5.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.6.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.7.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.8.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.9.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.10.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.11.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.12.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.13.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.14.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.15.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.16.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.17.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.18.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.19.jpg December 5, 2019 NXT UK results.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #71 results * NXT UK results #71 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #71 on WWE Network Category:2019 events